Garfield and The Mad Realm
by TomSpatch
Summary: Garfield goes to the labyrinth to save baby Toby, while The Goblin King gives him twists and Garfield must overcome The Mad Realm. Big twist at end! Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Garfield and the labyrinth

Part 1: new to the neighborhood!

It was a beautiful day full of sunshine and joy, Garfield was whistling tunes while making some grilled lasagna. "It is beautiful day out, is it not, Jon Arbuckle?"

Jon Arbuckle nodded in agreements. "Yes, Garfield! It is beautiful!"

Garfield's phone suddenly came to life, getting a call from someone he has not heard of before. "Who is this?" Garfield asked with straight to the point additude.

"Oh Garfield! Please help us! Our son Toby has been kidnapped by goblins and our daughter, Sarah, has ran after them into a mystical realm of mystery and mischief! You must help us!" The couple cried with begging.

"I will save your children, but after words you must hire nanny." Garfield quipped as he hung up. He did not need address, for Garfield knows where they live just by his phones tracking system.

"Garfield, wait! You do not know what awaits you!" Jon Arbuckle said with worry's born from powers of clairvoyancy.

Garfield only smirked and said "I needed a vacation anyway."

He rode his car into the great wide nation, following the trail his phone gave off all the way to Washington Blvd.

He rode through the neighborhood, till he saw a house with a hovering portal above it. His phone even said that THIS was the place.

He walked into the house, a worried couple crying over each other could be seen on the couch. "I am here. Take me to where the portal is."

With a gleam of hope in their eyes, they led Garfield to Toby's room; strewn aside toys were on the floor, and the walls were being swallowed up by the portal. "It seems to have gotten worse..." The woman said with great worry.

"Do not be worrying, I will retrieve children and then plug dementional hole." Garfield said as he walked into the portal with manly stride, letting the realm engulf him into its land of bizzar and trickery.

He found himself on a hill, overlooking a great labyrinth and beyond its walls a dark castle. "So puzzles are in my way? That is okay, for I have my puzzle piece right here." Garfield said as he pulled out his desert eagle.

He walked to the door of the maze, punching it open and seeing the age old walls that bind the labyrinth. Inside he found skulls and trees, eyes of moss creatures. "Strangeness is truly abound here." Garfield acknowledged.

That is when the moss suddenly stepped out of the walls and formed into three figures of mossy violence. "WHAT!?" Garfield spoke, flabbergasted by the sight before him.

"You will not find what you seek, cat. You will die in the labyrinth." The moss men said in cold monotone voices.

Garfield aimed his gun at one of the moss men, putting a hole through its torso. "I am not one for gardening, but if I was I'd scrape you out of my garden!" Garfield quipped.

The other moss creature grabbed his arm and tried to peel his gun away, but Garfield grabbed its eye sockets, ripping its head off with ease.

The third one stood, looking at Garfield with its eyes and spoke in a singular monotone voice. "No matter how many of us you kill, you will not escape this place." The last sound it made was a thud to the ground after Garfield shot the moss man.

"I do not intend to run, moss man. But I am done tending to this garden."

Garfield continued his search for the children, turning each way into the labyrinth before finding a crying woman sitting by the walls. "Why are you crying, woman?"

She looked up from he'd tearful business to see a handsome man before her; his chiseled abbs and rugged good looks suddenly changing her mood. "I- I..."

"You must speak, girl! I have importance to seek!" Garfield said, grabbing the woman by the arms.

"I'm trying to find my brother, he was kidnapped by The Goblin King!"

"I am also seeking a young boy captured by this "king"," Garfield explained, "his name is Toby-"

"Wait, that's my brother!" She said with sureness.

"You are Sarah then? I expected another child, not beauty cakes like you." Garfield said with flirty tone.

"Thank you, but I have to find my brother before its too late!" Sarah spoke with distress for her situation.

"What do you mean "before its too late"?" Garfield asked.

"The Goblin King has given me only thirteen hours before he turns my brother into a goblin!"

Garfield hadn't realized that there was only so much time, but with this information, he knew what he had to do.

"Follow me, Sarah. And we'll get your brother out of this mad realm."

She stepped behind Garfield and he stood before the walls, smashing through them with his bare fist.

The might of his strength undid years of the labyrinths work, releasing inhabitants of the walls and making a quicker path through.

That is... Till he met two shield wielding warriors who sought to stop him. "Halt, Cat! You are breaking the laws of the labyrinth!"

Garfield merely looked at them, his gun ready.

"And you break the law most important of all: to try and stop Garfield, death is punishment!"

He shot at them, but their shields only absorbed his bullets. "Fool cat! Bullets are like rubber balls on a donkey to our shields!"

Garfield holstered his gun, and ran at them with his bare fist! Smashing through their shields as if they were tin cans. "But my fist are like hammer upon wood! I have had enough of your insolence!"

Garfield unholstered his gun, but it was hit out of his hand by the blue shield wielder, but with a sword as well!

"Do not forget your surroundings!" But Garfield did not need his gun to strike a killing blow!

He punched through the creatures face, his hand bursting through the back of the shieldsmans head.

Sarah gasped as the creature slumped to the ground, but its legs still on the ground. "Nooo!" Something screamed below.

Garfield looked to the red shields man on the ground, looking at his fearfull face. But realized that something else screamed, and it was not the other creature.

"You killed my torso brother! Now I must kill you!" The lower head yelled, flipping himself above its deceased torso and using it as a snakes lower half.

It kicked at Garfield, but Garfield blocked every attack with his hands. "It is strange sensation, playing pat-a-cake with feet." Garfield mocked his foot handed attacker, who merely snarled at him. "Garfield," Sarah shrieked. "Look out!"

Garfield turned around to see the red creature had his gun, and pulled the trigger. With Garfield's quick reflexes, he dodged the bullet and it hit his opponent, slumping to the ground with his torso brother.

Garfield grabbed his gun out of the creatures hand and pointed it back at the red shieldsmans' head, finishing him off.

The creature below him hid under the shield above him, but Garfield kicked it out of the way, seeing a shakey creature similar to its torso brother. "Please! Do not kill me! I will slither away and never return, strong cat!"

"You will not have to slither, friend." Garfield said, as he picked up the half corpse and threw it against a broken wall, breaking its neck. Garfield heard it still moving, pained breaths escaping its nose.

"You will walk with your brothers- into hell." Garfield killed him, the smoke rising from his gun like a cloud of remorse.

After holstering it, Sarah came over and cried into his shoulder. "Oh Garfield! Why did you have to kill them?"

Garfield gently but firmly pulled her off of him. "If I did not, then they would of killed us. Do not be fool and cry over spilt milk."

She stopped crying and followed Garfield through his deconstruction of the labyrinth.

And The Goblin King watched through his crystal ball, seeing his playground being torn apart by an athletic cat and the girl who seeks her brother. He watched with cautious eyes as his little goblin minions came over to see what the fuss was.

"Oh! My lord!" One of the goblins cried. "That big muscle bound cat is going to destroy us!" The Goblin King grabbed the goblins throat with great force, the goblin felt his life being choked out of him as he fought for release. But The Goblin Kings grasp was stronger then any feeble goblins, and he crushed the life away.

The other goblins watched as the lifeless corpse fell to the ground. "Now, without any cowering, go and stop this... Feline man, or I shall cast you ALL into the bog of stench."

The goblins ran with an act of bravery, but even a drunk could see it was a facade.

The Goblin King continued watching Garfield and Sarah traverse the sewers that led deeper, near that very bog of stench. He was about to smirk, but it was becoming quite apparent that Garfield might find his way to the castle...

The child below him cooed and giggled as he watched some of the goblins treat him to entertainment so juvenile. But he even laughed himself.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Garfield and the labyrinth

Part 2 nonsensicall tips

Garfield and Sarah walked amidst the muck of the sewers, their movement stirred waters untouched by anyone. But something was definetly in these waters... Garfield could tell, he could sense hunting eyes upon them.

"Garfield, this is disgusting!" Sarah cried, as if she was gagging. "I know, but we must continue on." Garfield spoke with encouraging words.

The water clung to Garfield's jeans, but he did not care. For it was a necessary sacrifice.

That is when he felt the touch of something under the water, touching his leg. His hand dived under water, he felt the muck on the ground, his hand swiped around it till he caught the touching culprit:

a webbed little creature, that giggled with mocking delight.

"You like to laugh? Let me tell you joke," Garfield pulls out his desert eagle and shoots the little goblin fish. "That is when audience laughs." Garfield joked, but with a deadpanned expression on his face.

They continued till they found a dried surface, the dust hadn't left this place but Garfield would touch it with his wet feet, as well as Sarah.

They walked down the path, each step made Sarah scared, so she clung to Garfield. And as they walked, a black ball rolled before them, a sound of burning rope followed it. "What is that?" Sarah asked.

But Garfield knew, and he pushed Sarah back, feeling the blowback of the bomb with such masculine power, standing as if he looked back at the fires of destruction.

Sarah looked up from the ground to see him do such, realizing the power he held.

Sarah turned her head toward the sound of a bunch of little creatures running in the tunnel behind them, seeing that these armored goblins had found the two.

"By de..." Garfield turned to see the goblins, each shaking in their boots. "By... By... By the decree of the goblin king, You must relent your search for the child! It is the rules that the girl can only-" before he could finish, Garfield shot him in the head.

The other goblins gasped in horror as there brother fell to the ground, blood seeping through the cracks of dirt. The goblins looked at Garfield, who holstered his desert eagle and pulled out a hatchet. "It is time to make chopped-goblin."

But they merely ran, like mice into little holes. Garfield scoffed, putting his axe into his pocket. Sarah stood up, looking in the direction they came from and said "I can't believe they ran! Theres at least ten of them!"

"It is their instinct to run from me, it is like prey meeting predator; justice is predator, and criminal is prey." Garfield spoke with common knowledge.

Sarah merely nodded as she followed Garfield, following him till they met a mysterious figure, one who sat into the ground between two path ways.

"What do we have here?" The masked hobo asked.

"We are just two people in search of The Goblin Kings castle." Garfield informed the hobo. "Do you know the way I seek, masked hobo?"

"Yes..." Before he continued, he stood up and revealed himself to be The Goblin King! "But it is also the way to your demise, Garfield..."

Garfield tried to grab The Goblin Kings throat, but it only went through him. "What is this insolence?!" Garfield roared.

"Surprised I do not come to you in person?" The Goblin King laughed. "You are not worth my time, Cat."

"Because your time is being spent cowering, Goblin man." Garfield retorted, making The Goblin King smirk.

"We shall see... If you can survive the cleaners." As he vanished, a sudden sound came from the dark pathway. It was a big, metallic sound, one of swirling wheels and crushing rocks. And it appeared; a drill like contraption came after them!

"Oh no!" Sarah screamed as she ran, but Garfield merely punched into the cleaner, stopping it in its tracks.

"Oi! What happened?" Creatures behind it said with annoyance.

Garfield did not stay to see the creatures, but followed after a cowering Sarah. When he found her, he saw her trying to pull the bars down.

"Hold on, Sarah." Garfield came forward and yanked the bars from the ground. Sarah turned to Garfield, and heard silence between them instead of the cleaners. "Why is it silent?" Sarah asked.

"Because the cleaner is no longer cleaning, that's why. Now let's take the ladder that I found."

Sarah looked at him with questions. "But why? How do we know if its the the right way?"

"We don't" Garfield said with firm honesty. "But we will go because I say so."

She followed him above the ladder, seeing a garden amidst refined walls. "It is better site then down there.' Garfield stated with fact.

They exited the tunnel, and walked among the garden, till they met a wise woman; she was a beautiful and aged woman, with a dress made of some kind of skin, grey hair flowed over it, and above it was a bird hat. "Greetings..." She said, her hat even moved, which Garfield noticed.

"Hello, strange beauty." Garfield said with a wink, making the woman chuckle with delight, but Sarah felt jealous. "You do not look so bad your self, cat." The woman remarked, as she glanced him up and down.

"You look like something the dog forgot to eat." The hat remarked.

Garfield took a look at the hat, not shocked by its speech, neither Sarah. "And you must be the mistake of the farmer who forgot to throw away putrid meat."

The bird hat merely shut its mouth and kept it shut.

The woman chuckled, looking at Garfield with alluring eyes. "I have to ask you, pretty lips. Do you know the way to The Goblin Kings castle?"

Her lips shifted from their curve to a slight line. But the hunger in her eyes. "I may know something, but I require a price..." She gave him her hand, and Garfield took it in his.

"Wait here Sarah." Garfield said, following the wise woman through the garden. But gave a look back to Sarah, who only watched him as he went behind some wall like bush.

The wise woman undid her torso cloth, showing Garfield her plumptious breast. "I long for you, manlike feline; you are such a foreign thing, and I yearn for might unknown."

Garfield sounded off a slight chuckle, undoing his pants. "You are wrong; I am not " manlike"." His pants opened to reveal an orange anaconda, the wise woman gasping in delight. "I AM a man."

She could not argue with him, but merely pleasure his anaconda. Garfield enjoyed the feeling, and looked at her eyes as she pleasured him. "You are quite the snake charmer." Garfield said, a smirk still on his face. But then he pulled her off. "But my snake can do some woman charming!"

He sat her on his mighty member, hearing her laugh with joy and moan with pleasure. "Oh yes! Please me, feline! For my pleasure is the key to what you desire the most."

Garfield placed her on the ground, pulling her legs up. "For now, you are my desire." She smiled with ecstasy as he continued mining her pleasure caverns.

The Goblin king, however, was watching Sarah, who stood by herself, waiting as she put her hands on her ears. "That cat has left Sarah alone..." He spoke with such... Distaste. But a smile fell upon his face. "With her alone, it should be easier for you to capture her."

He turned to four red furred individuals with guns and bombs strapped to their bodies.

"Yeah, will get her and bring her to you!" The burly one spoke, his comrades chuckled as they started to play kick ball with one of their heads.

Toby laughed, but The Goblin King sighed. "I feel as though I might regret this, but we will have to see."

The four left as The Goblin King watched Sarah, watching her red face glance around.

The wise woman bounced off of Garfield, her gown raised above her legs for enough room to make like she was on a trampoline. Garfield grabbed her thighs and raised her up and down, suddenly pleasuring themselves with orgasms like a volcano of great proportions. "Oh, you make love like no one I've ever met before. You are a true man and I sense glory abound your path."

"Speaking of path..." Garfield brought her back to business, making the woman sigh. "You will find beyond the forest of The Dancing Decapitated, but you will have to destroy the gatekeepers who guard the path, The Goblin King has placed them there to stop all the unworthy."

Garfield could not help but feel a slight confusion. "You speak as if I should know these places!" Garfield roared.

But the woman only smiled at him. "But you will, the eye always knows."

Garfield came from the bushes, seeing Sarah still waiting for him. "I have learned of where we must go, but I do not know how we find this path."

Before Sarah could speak, a head flew at Garfield, but he caught it in his hands. "I have no time for basketball, head fiend!" Garfield said as he threw it back with force, causing a commotion from bushes beyond them.

Then four red furred beings came out and the head went flying back. "But we just want to play catch!" The head said.

"So catch the ground." Garfield quipped, as he slammed the head into the ground, killing it.

Then he heard a thud, and saw that it came from one of the four who were carrying off Sarah. "Garfield! Help!" She cried, trying to elbow one of the cretins, but only jolting them.

"I'd let go of her, else I find you and tear you limb from limb!' Garfield roared.

One of them laughed and left the others to carry her off, a slight skinnier one. "You are too late, cat boy!" He laughed as he threw his hand, a gun in its grasp.

Garfield ran at the creature, but felt a bullet hit his back. He stopped, not out of pain, but surprise. He saw the hand still holding the gun, waving at him.

"You think that will get me? Bah! Catch this!"

Garfield jumped towards the creature, his foot ready to meet its face. it held an SMG and fired it at Garfield, each bullet hitting absolutely nothing, and Garfield kicked its head off.

"You nasty cat!" The head yelled. "I'll kill you!" That's when Garfield heard the unsheathing of a knife, and he turned to see the creatures headless body holding a knife... Beckoning him to fight.

"You may be a head short," Garfield quipped. "But that will not stop me from cutting even more length off." He pulled out his hatchet, and the two walked a circular distance.

Then the headless creature slashed at Garfield, each slash only cutting into the air. Garfield hit it with his hatchet, cutting into its arm.

The head screamed from the distance. "You son of a feral dog! You'll lose your eyes before you find my heart!"

"I have no need to find your heart." Garfield said, cutting into the creatures weight. "But I only need to sever you further." The head shuttered in pain its not met before, as Garfield hacked at its body.

The body, in a desperate attempt to escape, stabbed Garfield. Garfield only ripped the arm off and took the knife out with it. "Rude boy!" Garfield yelled, ripping into the torso with the knife.

The head cried out in shrieks, blood curdling shrieks.

After Garfield was done, the creatures body was in shreds, and its head a teary thing. Garfield walked over to the head, its weak eyes looking up at him with utter pain. "Mercy..."

Garfield stomped it in, ending its feeble life, and then grabbed its guns and grenades. Garfield knew that Sarah had been carried off, and he would have to find the forest of The Dancing Decapitated, for that was the leading road to the path of the castle.

But in his way were two, giant, metallic things with door knocker features. One spoke in mumbles, and one could barely hear. The one with the knocker in its ears spoke first, raising its hammer from the ground. "Look here, its an orange rat!"

Garfield did not realize that the door guards would be so tall... Not that he would complain.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Garfield and the labyrinth

Part 3 Finally on the path

The deaf door knocker slammed his hammer towards Garfield, but he dodged the giants slow movements, only to be in the mumbling knocker path.

He swung his sword, but Garfield grabbed the blade with his bare hands. "A dull blade for a dull mind!" Garfield quipped as he used the blade to leap on the mumbling knocker and punched into his steel head with his piercing fist.

"What are you doing?" The deaf knocker asked his comrad. "Slap him off!"

but his friend was in fact defeated, slumped to the ground and his steel body denying the stone floor.

"WHAT?!" The deaf knocker cried, his hammer barely being held as he watched Garfield turn around and look at him with eyes filled by the fires of bravery.

"I will not need to knock, for justice is my key."

With only desperation to survive in what could be feutile, The deaf knocker ran at Garfield, for Garfield was more powerful then anyone, and perhaps he would undo the madness of the realm with his strength.

Garfield ran at the knocker and jumped through the deaf knocker, puncturing his stomachache and ending his metallic life.

The gate was now unguarded, and Garfield pushed the giant doors apart, revealing the forest that the wise woman spoke of.

Its green trees and untamed wildlife a mere camouflage for those loose limbed criminals.

Garfield walked into the forest, the most suddenly enveloping him as he sought those criminals. "What is this sorcery?" Garfield roared, walking through the mist.

A sudden laughing came from amidst his surroundings. "You will not find her, Garfield. She will be mine and her baby brother a goblin." And he laughed even more, Garfields fist wringing out of fury.

But that's when the mist died down, and Garfield saw a camp... And Sarah was there! But they were trying to rip her head off! "Come on lady! Just a little fun before we take you to the Goblin king!" They cooed.

"No! You can't take my head off! " she yelled, punching one in the face. But that's when knives came out, and that's when one of them were dead; gun fire was heard in the forest, and a only two of those loose limbed fools were remaining.

They looked to see Garfield, his gun filled with smoke. "You have not had science class it seems, for you would know that heads are not meant to come off."

They ran behind sarah, putting a knife at her throat and looked at Garfield. "Don't you take another step or we will kill 'er!" But Garfield shot the knife wielder in the face, making him release Sarah. "That is improving face."

Sarah ran over to Garfield and hugged him, wrapping her arms around him while also taking the breath out of him. "Oh thank you, Garfield! You saved me!"

When she pulled away from him, they looked eachother in the eyes and Garfield could feel her sudden yearning, but she could not bring herself to do it.

"We... We have to continue on. To find Toby." She said. But Garfield pulled her back to him, as the last remaining red furred fools had tried to attack her. "You killed my brothers!" It screamed. "Now I'll kill you!"

But it suddenly stopped, it's face twitching as it stood there. It then fell to the ground, with a knife in its back.

When Garfield and Sarah looked up, they saw a figure in the distance wrapped in a dark cloak. "Who are you, mysterious figure?" Garfield asked.

"I am Hoggle." The figure said, revealing himself to be one small ugly troll. None the less, the two were grateful. "Now follow me. I will lead you to the castle."

They followed the limping Hoggle, but Garfield did not trust him the slightest.

They reached a place of foul odor, the waters green with death of many creatures... Bodies being enveloped by the bog, while some stared up from the filthy waters. "What is this horrible place, Hoggle?" Sarah asked, covering her nose in the process.

"It is the bog of stench, a place out Goblin King has sent many to." He responded, with a timidness certainly inside of him.

Garfield stayed silent as the two spoke, following them to a bridge of sorts, being guarded by a strong, sword wielding dog. "Halt!" He said, authority booming from his words. "None may enter without MY permission."

Hoggle tried to sneak past him, but the bridge keeper placed his sword before the small ogre. "I said none may enter without my permission, less you wish to enter separate from your body."

But then Garfield stepped forth, getting the awe of the swordsman. "You hold great power, it is quite certain." The swordsman remarked. "But I cannot allow you entrance without my permission."

Garfield nodded, readying a fighting stance. "Then I will earn it by combat!" The swordsman did not argue, merely sheathing his sword. "It will be by the trial of fist."

Garfield smirked, this is always his preference.

The swordsman threw a fist at Garfield, who was able to dodge the attack but just barely, as this dog was fast.

Garfield kicked at him, but each kick was being blocked with great precision. But Garfield landed a punch in the swordsmans' chest, but it was merely a knock back.

Garfield narrowed his eyes at him, unsure of this dog being just any man.

 _I must defeat him somehow_ , Garfield thought. _But he is strong, possibly more then I_! Garfield launched himself from a nearby stone, sending slamming fist towards him. _I am stronger! I must be! If only I had some lasagna_...

The swordsman dodged his attack, spinning around Garfield and kicking his rear, only to feel a squishy substance in Garfields' back pocket.

Garfield eyes widened at this as he turned around quickly, pulling out a bag of lasagna he made!

He quickly stuffed his mouth with it, feeling powers coercing through his vanes.

He stood up, his for brighter then before, the swordsman would have to admit, but he punched at Garfield with great precision... But Garfields was even better this time, blocking each with his hands like steel, throwing the swordsman to the ground.

But the swordsman would not lie there and surrender. "You may have best me with hand to hand combat, but none best me by blade. Draw swords!"

his blade was slender, yet held a sharp edge each side. "I do not need sword, for my blade is the courage I hold!"

They swordsman hit Garfield with his blade, the steel bouncing off Garfields' bare arms. Then, he stabbed Garfields' chest, only for the blade to be scrunched up into a pathetic thing no one would call a sword.

The swordsman knew then and there that he was defeated, and there was no point in this fight anymore. "You have won your path, warrior. Now leave me be." He threw his garbage sword aside and was to leave the bridge unattended.

"Wait." Garfield held his hand up, the swordsman looked back at Garfield. "What is your name?"

"I am sir. Didymus. Now you know me, what is it you want?" Garfield picked up the sword and pulled its scrunched up steel and straightened it back into its sharp self, handing it back to Sir. Didymus. "You are a skilled fighter, and I must have you at my side."

Garfield looked upon the swordsman, who was staring at his sword with new found appreciation. "Aid me, won't you?"

Sir. Didymus stood up, and shook Garfields hand. "I will aid you, noble sir! For you have restored my blade, and with it I shall restore my honor!"

The four traveled beyond the bog of stench, through its foresty lairs. Sarah was beginning to get hungry, begging for lasagna. Garfield would have shared her some, but he had eaten it all in his combat against Didymus.

Hoggle had something to give her; a peach that has fresh skin, and a sweet scent. As Sarah bit into the peach, Garfield noticed her form changing from that of a relaxed one to something shaking with fear.

Garfield rushed over to her, catching her fall as Hoggle ran from them. "You cretin!" Garfield yelled at the small troll, dropping Sarah and chasing after him with full speed. Didymus watched as he went to check on the girl.

Hoggle threw his knives at Garfield to make him stop, but nothing could stop this cat, for he was fueled by Justice!

Suddenly, Hoggle turned to aim his knife at Garfield, crying "Stay back!" Though Garfield need not worry for he grasped Hoggles throat, the knife dropping.

"Why did you poison her, Fool!?" Garfield said, tightening his grip around the small troll. "The... Gob...lin... King..."

Garfield suddenly realized that THIS was one of the Goblin Kings ploys. "You puppet! You wish to have strings?" Garfield raised the small troll up and shook him about. "Then let my arm be your strings, and my grasp your sureness!"

Before too long, Hoggles life fleed to the miserable place of Hell, where traitors of justice and all things good burn.

Garfield ran back to Sarah, seeing her form silent, but not dead. He picked her up from Didymus and looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "The poor maiden..." Didymus spoke, mourning her illness. But Garfield rose his head, looking at Didymus. "Sir. Didymus! Who would know how to remove this poison?"

Didymus, however, did not raise his head. "May 'hap The Goblin King, but I am not sure of it."

Garfield stood up, Sarah in his arms and a great anger in his eyes. "Then we will make it sure... When I wring his neck!"

But meanwhile, Sarah found herself in a dress, in an empty ballroom. "Hello?" Her voice echoed in the emptyness... The porcelain walls and gold lining only coating a cave with grace, but it was lit by mere candle light.

That is she saw a figure walking towards her, unrecognizable in the distance. But the figure had sure steps... "Garfield?" The figure continued toward her, and as he got closer his shape became even more unrecognizable... And then he entered the light.

He was a handsome man, his eyes however dark and gleaming blue, hair cut into strands and tuffs of blonde, but he wore a fine garment that resembled royalty. "Sarah..." It was him! The Goblin King! "Be my queen, and I shall give you all you wish."

"No!" She shouted. "Give me back my brother!"

But he merely left, and laughed at her crying in the dark. He watched her stop his music box, her form dancing atop of it... He laughed, yet bitterness was not hidden well enough.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Garfield and Labyrinth

Part 4

Garfield and Sir. Didymus carried Sarah towards the castle, but in their path was a vast plane of waste; garbage was all they could call it, some looked like they came from earth, others beyond that of Garfields knowledge.

They traversed the garbage plane, crossing its grounds... And many of the trash moved... In fact, they seemed to be shuffling! Garfield grabbed one of these trash heaps, noticing a man carrying it! "Get off me things, furball!"

Garfield looked down at the fool, and pulled his garbage away from him. "What's the big idea?!" He yelled. Garfield slammed The garbage onto him, splattering in his waste. The others turned to Garfield and Sir. Didymus, suddenly holding rusted blades!

Garfield pulled out his desert eagle, just as Sir. Didymus out down Sarah and unsheathed his sword. "We have them surrounded, Garfield!"

Garfield chuckled. "Your optimism is inspiration. My gun, however, is to be unloaded on these waste lovers."

They cleaved the trash hoarders in pieces, Garfields bullets were like grenades to meet sacks, as they split their target into many pieces. Sir. Didymus hacked and slashed with the finesse of a hawk, his blade being his talons.

Many more came, and the more that came had consumed time Garfield could use to save Sarah!

"Will these fools learn?" Garfield hollered, pulling out his pocket machine gun with intent to separate. Didymus continued the onslaught, but felt the same frustration as his comrad.

But that is when a sudden bigger thing came in, the booming voice of a hag came from its cloak. "You take what is not yours! Our treasure your garbage, but your head will be our garbadge!"

Garfield did not have time for feeble old women, so he shot her in the throat, her body collapsing on a heap of garbage. The others still fought, blades swinging in the foul and metallic air. But Garfield and Didymus finished each and every one of them, leaving corpses amongst the dead.

Garfield picked Sarah up in his strong arms and ran through the heap. "You will be saved!" Garfield shouted. "I'll make sure of it!"

The Goblin King saw them running through the garbage heap, his crystal ball beginning to show the entrance to his castle. He stood up from his throne, shouting to his Goblin minions. "Get to the gate! Stop him before he has the chance to step foot here!"

The goblins ran to the city, wielding weapons aplenty. The Goblin King looked towards his new arivals; three sword wielding mercenaries who came from a land far away. "You will meet Garfield in the city. IF he makes it... You will make sure he won't."

Garfield and Sir Didymus burst through the gate, seeing armies worth of frightened goblins. Garfield looked at each and every one of them; his piercing eyes looking into them before holstering his gun, and pulling out a knife.

The goblins looked at him with surprise, and a glint of bravery. "Alright, let's throw down!" Garfield said, holding his knife side ways.

The goblins swung their lances at him, but he threw them off with the small blade. Others jumped on him, but he spun around to slice there throats.

Many of the goblins began to back away, but some still tried. Garfield shoved through them his knife, pushing then back with piercing steel. Sir. Didymus followed him with Sarah in his arms, only watching in marvel of Garfields great skill.

The goblins cowerdly ran like flowing water, letting Garfield further into the city. Many of the goblins had stationed cannons, launching cannon balls towards Garfield and Didymus, but they were caught in strong orange hands.

"Oh?" Garfield looked at the cannonier, who seemed to back away from his cannon. "You want to play ball? Well, I am pitcher, you are catcher."

The cannon ball flew faster at the cannon man, who was trying to outrun the ball but soon found that the inevitable cannot be escaped.

A sudden barrage of bullets came down on Garfield and Sir Didymus, running behind a fountain as the storm seemed to be unending. "Garfield!" Didymus called. "What shall we do?"

Garfield looked over the cover, seeing some steel container with a barrel in its mouth. Garfield contemplated a plan, before looking at his fist.

He jumped over the fountain, and ran his fist into the bullet shooting contraption, smashing it into the wall. The steel shattered, but whatever hid inside was destroyed with it.

Garfield and Sir Didymus continued onto the castle grounds, being stopped by three blade wielding warriors.

Sir Didymus handed Sarah over to Garfield, and unsheathed his sword. "This is where we depart, Garfield. I will keep these ruffians at bay."

He looked back to Garfield, who was sad to see his new found friend departing. "Let the power of friendship fuel you, Sir Didymus." He nodded to Garfield, and swung his blade fast and ferociously, catching the three warriors off guard.

Garfield ran into the castle, Sarah in his arms as they reached the throne room. Garfield looked around for The Goblin King to no avail. He placed Sarah on the empty throne, looking at her sleeping face... Anger flowing through him as he knew he had to release her from this curse somehow, someway!

A sudden yelling commenced above the room. "Trespasser!" The Goblin King yelled, his voice becoming hoarse with each word that left his mouth. "You have broken my rules, and now I shall leave you NO PRIZE!"

"I need no prize from a man who kidnaps children and poisons women!" Garfield said with honest truths and honor.

The Goblin King began to scream and shout, his castle suddenly shifting from the earth and into the dawn sky. "What is this Insolence?" Garfield roared as he looked out the window of the castle.

"I still hold power in this realm, Garfield!" The Goblin King growled. "And I can do whatever I want."

But Garfield stormed up those stairs, anger visible in his eyes. "Then you'll remove the curse from Sarah, and release Toby!"

His suddenly growly voice turned into a wavering laugh just like it had been before. "So that is what you want?" His voice had reverted to how it had been... But it sounded fleeting.

"Then I'll make sure you lose them forever!" Garfield found him, his form even flickering as he dodged Garfield. "You will be doing the losing!" Garfield yelled back.

"No." The Goblin King responded. "No I will not. I am the ruler of this realm! And you a mere vermin!" But Garfield took hold of him as they fell through the ground. "Only vermin take things that are not theres!"

Garfield launched his fist into the Goblin Kings face, yet it did nothing. In fact, Garfield found himself falling alone.

"Yet you persist to destroy what is not yours to destroy. Such a fool notion." With utter rage, Garfield swung at the air, hoping to hit The Goblin King. "You are fool notion! None can hide from justice!"

"I do not hide." The Goblin Kings voice bellowed, till it became closer. "For you are in my trap, little mouse."

Garfield landed amidst ruins of the castle floating in the sky, and saw Sarah laying on the throne... And Toby right besides her. "They will be mine, Garfield. Sarah my queen, Toby my goblin heir, and YOU... my pet."

"I am no mouse!" Garfield said, looking above himself. "I am like lion, I eat the mouse who is YOU!"

The Goblin King appeared before Garfield, a flowing cape behind him gliding through the air. "No more illusions, then." He landed before Garfield , reading his cape from his back and standing before Garfield, a battle stance introduction. "I will show you true power."

Garfield punched at The Goblin King, but he was a spritely man, able to dodge each hit. He slapped Garfield across the face, making him fall to the ground in pain. "Argha!"

The man laughed at Garfield. "Look at you; you are no more a lion then you are a man!" As he laughed, Garfield stood from the ground, his breath heavy and his muscles flexing as his nose flared. He launched himself up and gave The Goblin King a great uppercut.

When he fell back on a wall, his appearance had suddenly changed; his skin shines like leather, and his face appeared to be misworn like an old and worn out mask. His eyes flared up at Garfield, they were like balls ready to explode as puffy as they were.

Garfield looked at him and punched him cross the face. "I'm more of a man then you'll ever be, with your make believe body!"

suddenly, the wall behind The Goblin King came apart and slammed against Garfield. "Enough!" The Goblin King growled. "This ends now!" The castle wrapped itself around Garfields body and began to crush his body. "You'll not breath another hint of air in MY domain!"

A sound began to rush through the air, electricity swimming amidst the sky. And then, it came to their ears. "AMAKOOO!"

the castle hand shuddered and let go of Garfield, crumbling to the ground. The Goblin King looked up to see a powerful man; Jon Arbuckle, riding in on a flying steed.

"You can't play anymore,JARETH!" The Goblin King, Jareth, riled before that name; his body began to suction itself from within, trying to pull something out.

"How... How do you know my name?!" He cried, his scream was like that of an animal.

"The people of the realm once had sense about them; but it is not till you kidnapped David Bowie and used his body to control the realm, that IT lost any semblance of sanity!"

Jareth began to scream, as he relieved the body like a snake does its skin, revealing a dark eyed goblin!

"This is my realm! None shall relieve me of it!"

"Nobody?" Jon Arbuckle looked at Garfield, and gave him a wink. Garfield ran at the huge Jareth and punched him in the stomach, making him take hold of his now fractured guts.

"Oaf!" He cried, but Garfield gave a face busting punching, relieving Jareth of any fight back. Garfield grabbed him by the neck and raised him above.

"Now you'll remove Sarah's poison, or else I'll remove your life!"

Jareth, with the flick of his wrist, released the poison from Sarah, who began to awake from her slumber. She sat up in the throne and looked everywhere and saw Toby by her side. "Oh Toby!"

She hugged her baby brother, and saw Garfield standing in her derection. "Oh Garfield!" She ran towards Garfield, embracing him and planting a kiss on him. "I knew you'd save me!"

Jareth coughed blood and died, the dirt that flew in him being the only funeral he'd get. "Of coarse I did. I never let women in need stay in need." Sarah smiled at him and continued to kiss him, till they heard something behind them.

"Garfield? Is that you?"

Garfield turned around, for he recognized that voice and thought he'd never hear it again.

"David Bowie!" The man stood up and shook Garfields hand. "Well, if it isn't one of America's best rockstars and greatest heroes!"

Garfield and him laughed with a manly hug ensuing. "I am glad you saved me, I am ready to rock with you."

"Now hold on, Space man!" Garfield said. "Lets get back home before we have concert."

Jon Arbuckle flew the four back home, upon his mighty steed of flying into the sky, before the dome enveloped them into their world.

Sarah's parents saw them come in and applauded, so did the whole neighborhood that saw. "You are so wonderful, Garfield!" Sarah's parents said. "The hole enveloping our house is gone! And you brought David Bowie back!"

"Yes, now we do some rocking!" Garfield said, striking up the band which has Jon Arbuckle as drums, Garfield as both guitar and vocals, and David Bowie as the vocals as well.

"Girl I've been in the realm of madness.

Your beautiful body keepin' me sane!

The thought of makin' love to you

keeping me on track!"

The drum sticks hit their drums, leading up to the chorus as both David Bowie and Garfield commenced to sing.

"But the only realm i wanna be in

Is...

The REALM of your PLEASURE!

Traveling through your vortexes

Entering your love caves

To

The REALM of your PLEASURE!"

A little solo comenced; nothing mighty for Garfield wished to save his best before the last chorus. But the crowd still cheered, some of the women screaming with pleasure. Then David Bowie took turn.

"With the stars above us

We should be kept by the pleasure of our bodies.

And have it Going!

As we embrace for impact into your pleasure dome!"

Garfield and David Bowie dang together in the second chorus, making all the women respond in pleasured moans.

"Into the REALM of your PLEASURE!

Tickling the star above your

VORTEX

and

Walking through your love caverns

Right through!

The REALM of your PLEASURE!"

Garfield broke into a guitar solo that sent electricity through the air, the bolts of pleasure energy going through all the women, making them bust out there breast for Garfield!

But he continued his passionate guitar fingering, making some of the women cry with pleasure before letting David Bowie take some of the vocals with one musical recoil.

"Girl you make me feel so strange

My brain wandering down to the center of my body

Making me crave a touch of you

Yearning for

Wishing for

A way into your!"

Garfield joined back in, the two smiling at each other as old friends reunited.

"REALM of your PLEASURE!

Caressing your body with mine

And playing with the entrance to your caves.

Your vortex drives me WILD!

Thinking of you makes me like fish and bob.

Because I yearn for

The REALM of your PLEASURE!"

There show ended, the women and men celebrating there song, the women bursting through to kiss and beg Garfield for a night of pleasure. "No, no. I am tired."

Sarah's mother called over to Garfield. "You may sleep here for tonight!" Garfield thanked the woman, and looked to David Bowie.

"So long Garfield. I must leave to mars." David Bowie hovered himself to the sky, flying into the reaches of space to his great red kingdom.

Garfield entered Sarah's house, heading up the stairs and meeting Sarah by her room. "Garfield! I want you now, please take me!"

Garfield smirked at Sarah, and clawed her up and took her into the bedroom, placing her into her bed and kissing her naked EIGHTEEN year old body. "Oh Garfield! Please do not tease me!"

Garfield looked up from her body and said "You always tenderize the meat before hand!" She moaned like cow being milked.

Afterwords, Garfield entered her pleasure path, his huge orange pilgrim walking her steps. "Oh Garfield!"

Suddenly, her step mother entered the room. "Garfield! I too wish for you!"

Garfield signalled her to come hither, the woman ripping off her clothes and rubbing Garfield all over with want. "Garfield, please me, too!"

Suddenly, the wide woman appeared, naked beside sarah. "I have traversed the realm for you, Garfield. Now traverse my pleasure realms once more."

And Garfield did so for all three of them, and pleasure was heard through out the world!

To be continued...?


End file.
